


Drive Me Crazy

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: Minato takes the reader out on a date, and is nervous because it seems like the reader almost hates him, when the truth is that the reader is too embarrassed to reveal their true feelings.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “can i pls have prompt #5 “Sometimes I wonder if you even like me…it sure feels like you hate me sometimes.” with Minato & a Tsundere reader? thanks so much♡︎ ily”  
> If you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open!

“Here’s your check, sir,” the waiter came by, handing Minato a small black booklet. Minato thanked him politely, and the waiter gave a small bow and walked away. The two of you had just finished dinner and dessert at the nicest steakhouse in town -- “My treat,” Minato said, “for agreeing to a third date with me.” You toyed with your napkin as Minato pulled out his wallet to pay, not meeting his eyes when he looked up questioningly.

“Are you alright, y/n?” You met his gaze, his blue eyes sparkling with concern, and immediately snapped your eyes away, cheeks burning.

“I’m fine.”  _ Those damn eyes _ . The soft, loving looks Minato gave you always made you blush like a schoolgirl, and god, did you hate it. _ I’m not some weak pansy, I’m a full-fledged jonin, damn it! _

Minato looked concerned, but merely gave a soft smile as he closed the booklet -- leaving no less than a 20 percent tip, you were sure.  _ He’s so generous...damn it, I’m blushing again _ . 

“Are you ready to go?” Minato asked politely, and you nodded, still not meeting his gaze. It was only 8 pm, and you didn’t particularly want to go home yet, but you weren’t about to say that. Minato stood up from the table and you followed his lead, walking out of the restaurant. You wanted to reach for his hand, but held back, clenching and unclenching your hands into fists to get rid of the sappy feeling. You always hated the trope of the feeble woman swooning over the strong, sexy man, and refused to fall into it.  _ He is strong and sexy though _ … you felt yourself grow flustered again, and pushed the thoughts out of your head.

Once you were just outside the restaurant, Minato paused, and turned to you. “I actually had something in mind for after dinner, but if you want to go home I understand.” You stared down at the ground, not trusting yourself to look into his gorgeous face without betraying your feelings.

“No, it’s fine, we can go wherever,” you said, trying to will your heart to stop pounding in your chest. Minato looked concerned, but nodded anyway. He reached gently for your hand, sweaty and balled up in a fist.

“Do you mind if I hold your hand?” You nodded and gulped, not trusting yourself to speak, and he gently took your hand in his, seeming not to notice how sweaty and clenched it was.  _ His hands are so soft...wow _ .  _ And of course mine are sweaty and gross _ . You fought the urge to pull your hand away and wipe it furiously on your clothes, and instead let him continue to hold your hand lightly as you walked.

“It’s nothing too special, but I thought I’d show you one of my favorite spots,” he said, gently guiding you down the streets of Konoha, not walking too fast or too slow. “I go here a lot when I want to think or just be by myself.” You felt your heartbeat begin to pick up again. The two of you walked a few more minutes until you found yourself at a dock overlooking a large body of water in which the reflection of the moon shone brightly. The dock was small, only a few feet wide and just long enough to project a few feet out into the still, clear water. Minato let go of your hand and sat down cross-legged on the dock. He patted the spot next to him, looking up at you with a bright smile. For anyone else, you would have refused to sit on the ground like an animal, but for Minato...you sat down gently next to him, and he reached out to take your hand once more.  _ Shit, I haven’t even wiped the sweat off yet...he must think I’m gross _ .

Minato sighed, looking out at the water, and you dared to sneak a glimpse at his face. He was beautiful, his bright yellow hair complementing his blue eyes perfectly, and his skin was flawless.  _ I bet his face is as soft as his hands. _

“You know, I really wonder sometimes why Kushina set us up,” Minato said, still staring out at the water. “She said you were really into me, but  **sometimes I wonder if you even like me…it sure feels like you hate me sometimes.** ” You snapped your head up to look at his face, and Minato turned his head back to you, your eyes meeting his deep blue ones. You felt your face grow almost unbearably warm, and your hands shook.

“I-I don’t hate you, Minato,” you managed, unable to pull your eyes away from his own despite the pounding it caused in your chest. 

“Then why do you never look at me?” he said, almost whispering, and you saw a touch of pain in his eyes.  _ I’m hurting him. What is wrong with me? _

“It’s just...you make me too damn nervous, okay?” you said, starting quietly but working your voice almost up to a shout. Minato looked taken aback, but his eyes sparkled. “You’re just so cute and sweet and perfect and it drives me nuts! I can’t even look at you without feeling like my heart is gonna explode!” You turned your head away, feeling shaky.  _ I can’t believe I just said that. Holy shit. _

You felt Minato let go of your hand, but before you had time to panic, he placed his hand under your chin and gently pulled your face to meet his in a gentle kiss.  _ He’s kissing me.  _ It was as magical as you’d dreamed, and you shut your eyes to savor the moment. He tasted sweet, and his lips melted against yours softly, without being demanding -- though you felt him holding back, staying gentle with you. After a moment, he broke the kiss, leaning his forehead softly against yours.

“I’m glad you feel the same way I do,” he breathed, and you opened your eyes to stare into his. “You’re so damn cute it drives me insane.” You smiled widely, ignoring how the pounding in your chest resonated through your whole body and leaning in to kiss him again.


End file.
